rlsserverfandomcom-20200214-history
PreatorianPrax
PreatorianPrax PreatorianPrax, is a member of the elders, an elite group of inhabitants that joined the server in the first year of the first age (1A1). He is a constant player, usually coming on to the server once per day. Over the years on the server PreatorianPrax has distinguished himself for his bravery, comradery and ability to construct huge buildings. Though not a forceful person he will always make sure that revenge is served to people that have in some way offended or hurt his friends. 'Early life' During the the early years of the server PreatorianPrax was a known wanderer, never truly finding a place to settle down. One day he was speaking with Voxproximity, she suggested he move into her village with her, after some trekking he reached the village and settled down, since that day PreatorianPrax and Voxproximity have been known allies working on many projects together, notabl''e The Reichstag'', and have gone on many adventures together. In the early years he decided to commission the building of a giant fort in the hope that it would be a beacon of his and Voxproximity's power. The building took many weeks and cost PreatorianPrax and Voxproximity countless amounts of their wealth. Once finished they claimed it as their new home and set about on more crazy adventures. 'Later Life' After settling down in The Reichstag PreatorianPrax decided that he would start on other great features of Minecraftia, most notable is the pirates den which to this day has not been dscovered by anyone and it's location is known only by PreatorianPrax. Another great work that is still in the process of being finished is the Mincraftia State Building, which is the tallest building in the whole server and is seat to the guild of builders. This building will also be able to rent rooms for a small fee when new inhabitants land in the world of Mincraftia. A great time passed before anymore recordings of PreatorianPrax's doings became public, this was the seperation of Voxproximity and PreatorianPrax from their homes, Voxproximity claimed to be moving to a new area of the map and PreatorianPrax just wasn't ready for this. He stayed in the Reichstag for a number of years by himself before one day he felt it time to move on and migrated north looking for greener pastures. He came across an island in the middle of a sea and decided that this was where he was going to set up his new home. It took him many days to finish this home, which was a grand structure made of wood and stone. He lived in this house, renevating it over the years until once again the nomadic lifestyle was calling to him. So once again he set off on the lonely path of being a nomad wanderer. After many years of wandering he caqme across another island due west of Mirgrad, he settled on this and built a mighty castle themed on the people who walked the land before him. This castle cost PreatorianPrax many diamonds and countless hours of walking to and from the wood forests outside Mirgrad. A bussiness woman called Hannahchelsea provided large amounts of wool for PreatorianPrax to use to finish this grand building. Once finished he decided to name the build Shojo Castle in respect to his late mentor Heygon Shojo . To this very day PreatorianPrax resides in his castle surveying the land for the next place to build a huge castle in...... 'Notable Construction Projects' 'The Reichstag' This gigantic castle was commissioned by PreatorianPrax in the first age of the server. he enlisted the help of Voxproximity for her renown as a builder. Together the pair worked on the Reichstag tirelessly for sevreral years until the building was completed. Once completed the Reichstag bosted the largest amoubnt of rooms in one building and also the most impenetrable defences in the whole of Minecraftia. It was at this huge building that Voxproximity and PreatorianPrax set up their headquarters from which to rule their land. 'The Playboy Mansion' This wooden mansion is where PreatorianPrax ended his migration to the north, some say that he migrated to seek an answer to the inner conflict within him due to Voxproximity moving away while others say it was to conquer new land. The building that her erected on an island in the middle on the north sea was a grand wooden mansion with pens for livestock and a mine running under the building. PreatorianPrax only lived in this building for a short number of years before once again he set off on his nomadic wanderings. 'The Minecraftia State Building' This gigantic tower was the first to be commissioned in the inner circle of Mirgrad, wth the first 64 floors being completed before another one (the Petronas towers) was commissioned. This building is also the largest in Minecraftia finishing at the maximum height level dictated by the server Admin. It is the seat of power in Minecraftia boasting the headquarters of the prestigious League of Builders whose members consist of Voxproximity, Kieranvs, Josephandjake, PreatorianPrax and honorary memeber Hannahchelsea . The lower floors of the Minecraftia State Building are dedicated hotel rooms which will become available for inhabitants to rent when they join the server. 'Shojo Castle' Shojo Castle is PreatorianPrax's latest home, built to mimic the style of the ancients ancestral homes . This building is undoubtably PreatorianPrax's most expensive endeavor costing him a grand total of half a stack of diamonds and countless hours of labour. It has been proclaimed to be one of the best looking buildings in the whole of Minecraftia. The building has four floors and a basement dedicated soley to the production of wheat. 'Popularity' PreatorianPrax's popularity on the server is rooted as one of the more loveable inhabitants. He has long standing friendships of Voxproximity, Kieranvs and Josephandjake, all of these people he met in the first age and since has remained friends with. He has a solid friendship with Hannahchelsea the business whom he bought building materials with, to this day he has pledge his unwavering support to Hannahchelsea if she ever wishes to start a civil war against the Infamous Kinderbeno. Although at times rash, forceful and mean, PreatorianPrax posses' an undieing loyalty to his closest friends, often choosing to seek revenge on those that have dare to hurt those close to him. 'Enemies' Preatorian Prax's only true enemy is the Infamous Kinderbeno, no-one quite knows where this hatred of the man came from - some claim it was the ruthless murder of Hannahchelsea's dog benjy, others claim that the distrust of the man has been long and deep rooted into PreatorianPrax from the very first age. Though he has never publicly done anything to Kinderbeno he has planned many ways of gaining his revenge from burning down Kinderbenos house to laying traps for him. PreatorianPrax has even gone to te length of sayin who ever places 1 diamond in the old spawn hobo box with how they want kinderbeno to die will get their wish come true. At times PreatorianPrax has been known to observe Kinderbeno without him knowing PreatorianPrax was even there. Aside from Kinderbeno, PreatorianPrax has no other known enemies and tries to keep things that way. 'Trivia' *PreatorianPrax originally anounced himself on the server as a stranger but revealed his true identity later *The name PreatorianPrax comes from the owners love of Roman history *He has a distrust of anyone that doesn't own a set of clothes *He onced lived a whole five years on nothing but rotten zombie flesh